justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Samishii Nettaigyo
("寂しい 熱帯魚") "Samishii Nettaigyo" by Wink '(''ウインク)' is featured on ''Just Dance Wii 2. Appearance of the Dancers The routine features two female dancers, both of whom resemble the members of Wink. P1 P1 resembles Shōko Aida. She has blue hair that is longer than P2’s hair. She also has blue hair clips, a blue necklace, and a blue shirt, along with a red skirt and purple high-heels. P2 P2 resembles Sachiko Suzuki. She has blue hair that is shorter than P1’s hair, a yellow hair clip, and a yellow shirt, along with a blue skirt and purple sandals. Samishii_coach_1@x.png|P1 Samishii_coach_2@x.png|P2 Background The routine appears to be taking place within a hall with two long staircases. There are two fish for decoration behind the dancers (P1 has yellow, P2 has blue.) Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your right hands together facing to each other.. Gold Move 2: Bring both of your hands up slowly. Gold Move 3: Put both of your hands together. Samishiigm1.png|Gold Move 1 SN GM1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Samishiigm2.png|Gold Move 2 SN GM2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Samishiigm3.png|Gold Move 3 SN GM3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *This is the second oldest Japanese song in the Japanese series, being only younger than UFO. *At some points in the routine, it appears like they're doing the chicken dance. *Samishii Nettaigyo means "Lonely Tropical Fish" in Japanese, which explains the fish in the background. * The dancers have a very realistic appearance, unlike the others coaches of the game. * The actual title is "Sa'b'ishii Nettaigyo"; however, it appears to be written as "Sa'm'ishii Nettaigyo". * The choreo mostly comes from the music video. However, some modifications was made to the routine to make it easier. * Their dresses don't have the shine effect in the menu icon, and the fishes don't appear. * The faces for both of the dancers in the routine never smile; the look on their faces remains the same throughout the entire routine. ** However, their avatars in ''Just Dance Wii U'' are smiling. ** This is one of the several routines in which a dancer never smiles during the entirety of a routine. The other times happens with the dancers from I Feel Love, Jin Go Lo Ba, I Like to Move It, Eye of the Tiger, Mamasita, and other songs. * There is a pictogram error at 1:43 in the video below. Gallery Samishi.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' NettaigyoMenu.png|''Samishii Nettaigyo'' on the Just Dance Wii 2 menu Samishii AVATAR1.png|P1's avatar on Just Dance Wii U Samishii AVATAR2.png|P2's avatar on Just Dance Wii U samishii nettaigyo picto error.png|Pictogram error: notice that the coaches are facing the screen while the pictograms are not samishii_04796.png|Coach extraction Videos Wink - Sabishii Nettaigyo (1989) - 淋しい熱帯魚 - High Quality Just Dance Wii 2 - Samishii Nettaigyo 5* Stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Female Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Wii U Category:Console Exclusives